THE NIGHT OUT: A ZOOTOPIA DRABBLE
by Willyloman101
Summary: Nick and Judy go out on a date one night. A past comes back to haunt a certain someone, while romance ensues.
**THE NIGHT OUT: A ZOOTOPIA DRABBLE**

We look up to the sky. It's night time in the beautiful city of Zootopia. The city's lights are bright, bright as the stars shining up in the sky. We then cut down to the streets of Savannah Square, where we see two animals, walking down the sidewalk together. They are both ZPD's finest, Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps. They have been getting to spend more time together even since they solved that missing mammals case a couple of months ago. They've been getting to know each other better. Nick got to know more about Judy, what her home and family is like. Judy also got to found out more about Nick. She even found out that Nick can easily be scared, so even just the slightest touch on his shoulder, he would scream. A thought came up, and Judy was just about to scare her partner.

Judy: Boo!

Nick: OH MY GOD! WHO'S THER-?!

Judy: Hahahaha! Oh my god Nick! You fall for that every time!

Judy says that while trying to hold her laughter. But Nick, won't take it that easily.

Nick: No I don't! Wait, what's that?!

Judy all of the sudden turned around, where Nick pointed his finger at.

So Judy looked back and Nick was gone. He just disappeared, not being seen by Judy.

Judy is now scared and calls out for Nick.

Judy: Nick?! Come on, stop it! You're scaring me!

While Judy still calls out for him, Nick jumped out of nowhere, from an alleyway.

Nick: Boo!

Judy: Ah! My god Nick! Why did you do that?! I thought you would leave me here?!

Nick: First off, I'm sorry I scared ya. Secondly, we're even now. And threesie, I would never leave you here. I'll make sure nothing will happen to you. I got you, ok?

As Judy heard those words coming out of Nick's mouth, she felt flattered and protected from him. She was even blushing a little bit.

Judy: Um, well, thank you. Thank you very much Nick.

Nick: You're welcome carrots.

And Nick holds out his paw to Judy's.

Nick: May I?

Judy starts to blush again and decides to take his paw.

Judy: Of course.

Judy smiles as they're walking still.

Judy: So where are we going, Mr. Wilde?

Nick: Mr. Wilde now huh? Interesting choice of words, carrots. We are going to… This place.

Judy looks at where nick was pointing at, and she is shocked that Nick has taken her to Zootopia's most fanciest restaurant, Micky's.

Judy: Oh my god Nick! How could you afford this?!

Nick: I've been saving up. And tonight it's gonna be worth it. Especially since you're with me.

Judy: Oh Nick stop it.

Nick: No seriously, I've been really excited for this.

Judy: Me too.

So Nick opens the door for Judy and as soon as they get in… It is the most beautiful place they have ever been to. The dining room is gigantic. Every light is bright, the room looks like one giant gold medal. It also has pictures around of the owner with his customers. And even notable celebrities like Gazelle.

So then the owner, Micky, comes to assist Nick and Judy to their table.

Micky: Welcome to Micky's! My name is, well, Micky. Haha. Is it just you two?

Nick: Yes, yes it is.

Judy blushed by the way Nick answered him.

Micky: Great! Right this way you two.

They got to their table and fancy music was playing while they were looking at the menu.

They've ordered their food, and are now waiting for the check.

They've been having a great time there. They've been getting to know each other better.

Judy told nick about her family life, what it's like to live in The Burrows, and the experience of her having 275 brothers and sisters.

But then, Nick finally had the guts, to tell Judy about his life.

Judy: So Nick. You've never told me about your life. I want to know what it's like. I mean yeah, you… Told me about, about what happened to you when you were a kid. But I want to know more. Please tell me?

Judy was now worried about Nick. She felt bad about what he went through as a kid. She reached out her papaw to Nick's and surprisingly, Nick grabbed back.

Nick: What I'm going to tell you is the worst experience I've ever had. It's painful every time I think about it.

Nick was now trying to hold back tears.

Nick: When I was still little, after that Boy Scout incident. My life, turned into a living hell. I mean, I told my mom about what happened, she was furious and balling her eyes that her only child had to suffer through so much abuse from what she and I thought, were our friends. She just called their parents to tell them what happened, and they… Just laughed. THEY LAUGHED AT US!

Nick yelled out loud and everyone looked at him. Now shocked and terrified. Some animals looked at him weirdly, not only because he was yelling, but because they see a fox and a rabbit sitting together. They felt disgusted and thought it was unnatural for two different species to be with each other. But as they heard that fox talk some more, they realized, that they were wrong.

Nick: They laughed like it was nothing. They said, "he's just a predator. They hunt and kill us, why should we care?" And my mother just lost it. We were still being abused by everyone just because we're predators. And, my mom died of cancer years later. I have no one. Until I met you. Judy, you've been my aid. You are always there for me. You care for me, and it's better that you care because you are a prey that actually doesn't discriminate against predators. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. You are the nicest, the most caring, the most loyal, and the most beautiful creature I've ever seen and met. Thank you. I never want to leave you. I… I love you, Judy Hopps. I will never stop loving you. And I love you more than life itself.

After Nick said those heartbreaking and heartwarming words, Judy was in tears. Emotional, bunny tears. She was broken by his childhood nightmares, but what also caught her attention, was that NICK WILDE SAYING HE LOVES HER! She couldn't believe it, she thought it was a dream. But it was more than that, it was a dream that came true. She hugged him ever so tightly.

Judy: Oh my god Nick! That was beautiful! I love you too!

Just as Nick was about to say something, he decided to play an audio recording.

Recorder: I love you too!

Judy's face was in question and shock. And Nick played it again.

Recorder: I love you too!

Nick: I am never going to erase that. That will be in there forever.

Judy: Oh Nick!

And the two of them embraced once more and they kissed.

Everyone was in awe and they all cheered for them.

Nick and Judy were smiling uncontrollably. And then Nick decides to tell the musicians on stage to play them a song.

Nick: Thank you, for everything.

Judy: Thank you too.

Then Nick grabbed Judy's paws and they slow danced to one of their favorite songs.

"Some day, when I'm awfully low

When the world is cold

I will feel a glow just thinking of you

And the way you look tonight

Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm

And your cheeks so soft

There is nothing for me but to love you

And the way you look tonight

With each word your tenderness grows

Tearin' my fear apart

And that laugh..wrinkles your nose

Touches my foolish heart

Lovely … Never, never change

Keep that breathless charm

Won't you please arrange it? 'Cause I love you

Just the way you look tonight

[instrumental]

And that laugh that wrinkles your nose

It touches my foolish heart

Lovely … Don't you ever change

Keep that breathless charm

Won't you please arrange it? 'Cause I love you

a-just the way you look tonight

Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm,

Just the way you look tonight"

Judy: I love you, Nick Wilde.

Nick: Do I know that? Yes, yes I do.

They both laughed and kisses until the night ended.


End file.
